


Drop Our Anchors in a Storm

by LetYourImaginationRunWild



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Sexual Assault, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImaginationRunWild/pseuds/LetYourImaginationRunWild
Summary: AU where Robbie, Daisy and Jemma are in high school. It's after school and Robbie finds a shaken up Daisy.





	Drop Our Anchors in a Storm

     Robbie was walking out of Mr. King's room; he needed a break from TCA Engineering. He was walking slowly down the halls. Reminiscing, thinking of all the memories of him and his best friend, Daisy. They were so close, they would even say they were twins when people met them. And both of them loved each other, as family should. Many of their friends always asked if they were dating, or even liked each other, but Robbie and Daisy loved each other platonically.

     He was walking and he heard whimpers. He knew exactly what, really who, it was. The amount of times Daisy had texted Robbie for them to meet on the roof of the apartment building, letting her cry in his arms when her life was just crap. So Robbie called out to her. Begging her to answer him and trust him enough to help. Immediately Daisy called out with a very weak, "R-Robbie?"

"Hey, Quake. Where are you?" Robbie knew every time to call her by her nickname- it always made her laugh.

"Over here…" she called a little louder, yet still weakly. Robbie knew the situation was bad when he didn't hear a laugh. She had hidden herself in the one place where the school cameras can't see her. Robbie didn't think she could even fit there.

     When he finally reached her, Robbie gasped in shock, and immediately grew angry and protective over his friend. Her eye was bruised and swelling. Her usual beautiful pale skin was quickly bruising. Her pink lips were cracked and bleeding. Her long brownish black mane of wavy hair was messy and had obviously been pulled on. The faux black leather skater skirt was torn, and her galaxy Panic! At The Disco shirt had been ripped to shreds. Crescent-moon shaped bleeding cuts from the nails of a pervert were littered on her thighs. Her leggings she was wearing were missing. _Thank god nothing happened with her_ _underwear,_ Robbie thought.

"Who. Did. This." Robbie demanded, pure unadulterated rage surging through him.

"R-Ryan-"

     And Robbie knew exactly which Ryan. There were three. One was a girl, who was sweet and innocent. Another was a jerk, completely annoying and no one liked him. The last though, was a complete jack ass. He constantly was hitting on Daisy, saying inappropriate sex jokes to her. Saying crude things about her body.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab Jemma. She can help me get you to the nurse. That okay?" He asked his best friend's permission. She nodded slightly. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints were starting to bloom like a flower on her neck. "Stay here, Daisy."

     And like a Madman, he sprinted as fast as he could to BioMedical club, where Jemma was. "Mrs. Sieber, I'm going to need to borrow Jemma for a moment. It's crucial."

"Robbie, I can't let you do that unless you tell me what it's for."

"I can't explain it, not in front of the whole class, but I can show you." there were two teachers for BioMed, so Robbie grabbed Jemma, and Mrs. Sieber followed them.

     Jemma gasped in shock, a tear trickling down her pale face. "What happened?" she asked in unison with Mrs. Sieber, but Robbie wasn't paying attention. He reached down and put an arm under one of Daisy's, and Jemma reached down to help with the other.

"Even I don't really know." Just than, Mr. King came out of his classroom. Robbie blocked Daisy's body from view. "Robbie! What are you doing? I told you to come right back!" he yelled at him.

"Mr. king, if I may, he was helping a friend to the nurse's office," Mrs. Sieber explained, as Robbie slowly revealed part Daisy's bruised body. Mr. King nodded his head in understanding and sympathy.

     Mrs. Sieber stayed behind, explaining what she knew of what happened to Mr. King, and together, Jemma and Robbie brought Daisy to the nurses. Once the nurse saw her, she shooed Jemma and Robbie out.   
       
     They hadn't seen Daisy for at least a week. Robbie had seen multiple police officers walk in and out of Daisy's apartment. She didn't even text him. And he was worried sick. Robbie missed her every second. Every year, Daisy and Robbie always decorated his house for Christmas each year. It was the 22nd, and his house wasn't decorated yet. A knock, more like someone banging on his door, broke him from his thoughts of missing his best friend.

"Roberto Reyes, right?" The officer asked, causing Robbie to nod his head. "She refuses to tell us exactly what happened unless you're there."

"Let me see her. Please." Robbie begged, wanting to know if his best friend was okay. He didn't wait for an answer, so he sprinted to Daisy's door. He burst in there, immediately opening Daisy's bedroom door. She looked a little better. Her lip wasn't bleeding, some of the bruises were fading, she as wearing unzipped clothing. 

"Look, I refuse to talk unless Robbie's here." She explained firmly.

"Maybe you should use your observation skills." Robbie joked, cracking a smile at his best friend. She rushed into his arms, crying a fresh set of tears.

"I'm just glad you're here," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too."


End file.
